


Empire

by LyssEliza



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Manipulative Lila Rossi, No Lila Rossi Redemption, Plans, Rock and Roll, Song Lyrics, Song: I Dare You (Bea Miller), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyssEliza/pseuds/LyssEliza
Summary: The empire needs to fall. What will happen when Marinette tells her cousin about the years of torment Lila's made her go through. Add in Jagged, a confident Marinette, a music contest, and the absolute extraness of these people and you get pure and utter chaos. Can Lila's rein make it through unscathed?
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jagged Stone, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Original Character(s), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Penny Rolling & Jagged Stone
Comments: 27
Kudos: 239





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading! I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the characters except for my Oc's and my idea! I also do not own the songs, but I will put the song names in the endnotes. Thank you, and please read the endnotes thank you!

“How fricken dare that garbage pile of a bitch!” A brunette is seen shouting to a bluenette.

Marinette chilling in pink sweatpants, a black tank top with her hair thrown up into a messy bun. She is shown sitting on her bed looking exasperated at her (favorite) cousin, Lenna Dupain. Lenna was her father’s brother’s daughter who lives’ in America, they don’t see each other in person very often but when they do the world better be ready for mayhem. 

Compared to her younger cousin who is 16 the 19-year-old Lenna looks ready to punch the wall or Lila’s face whichever is easier.

You see Mari just got done telling Lenna the things Lila has done to her over the years. The lie’s that came out of Lila’s mouth, the threats the Italian spoke of, she mentioned the physical harm the other girl has done to her such as tripping, slapping, grabbing her arm until her nails break the surface, the mentions to harm herself, and how the bully would constantly say to her that the world would be better off without her in it. How all of this has led her into a spiral of anxiety and depression that she just cannot get out of.

Lenna is pissed beyond pissed at what her baby cousin had to go through, as she was also sitting next to Marinette on the bed, she pulled her cousin into a tight hug refusing to let go. Both cry cherishing each other and the comfort they bring to each other as they morn the brunette’s years of suffering.

Eventually, a few hours pass by but hey it’s a Saturday and it’s only 11 am they have got time to be sad and angry, well at least they thought so.

Marinette’s phone light’s up with the caller ID informing them that ‘Rocking Uncle’ is calling her. Lenna, who is now laying down as Marinette leans against the wall, quirks an eyebrow at Marinette. The fashionista wave’s her cousin off as she answers the call. 

“Hey Uncle Jagged!” Marinette answers as she puts the rocker on speakerphone.

“Ello, my favorite rocking little niece!” Jagged replies, “I called to ask if you wanted to join Penny, Fang, and I for lunch at 1:30! We haven’t seen you in a while and Fang misses his ole pal.”

Marinette giggle’s, “Sorry Uncle Jagged my cousin is visiting-------”

Before Lenna could say it’s ok just go, Jagged Stone cut them both off to say, “Nonsense rock n’ roller bring them along to, if you’re my niece that makes them my niece or nephew as well. It is family bonding time, meet us at Le Grand Paris! See you both then! Jagged out!” He says as he hangs up.”

The two girls look at each other in bewilderment, Lenna snorts “is this just a normal occurrence for you?”

Marinette sighed with a slight smile she state’s, “All the time, guess we better get ready.”

Lenna chuckled, “What a morning first wanting to destroy a brat, and now being adopted as a rock legend’s niece, what is next? But yeah we should probably get out of our sweats.”

Next thing they know they are sitting at Jagged’s s Kitchen table. Marinette in her regular style, while Lenna is in her usual as well, black tank underneath a white hoodie and green military-style jacket along with ripped jeans and her favorite black combat boots.

As they finish their meal Jagged Stone mentions a topic that piques the girl’s interest.

“Come again?” Marinette asks.

“Your school is hosting a music competition, they asked some of us artists to be judges. Are either of you into music because it would be so rock and roll!!!! I heard from sign-ups that a lot of your mates will be a part of its Kitty Section, that band from another class uh oh Night Side, some single singers have signed up as well, oh even your mate Alya signed up to be in a group with a girl named Lila---” Jagged gets cut off by Lenna laughing.

“Oh, that’s going to be amazing from what I heard about Lila, a screeched chalkboard will sound better than her.” She says brushing joyful tears from her eyes.

Marinette rolled her eyes at the upcoming train wreck that is coming in the future.

At Penny, Fang, and Jagged Stones questioning looks Marinette speaks up to explain, “it’s nothing uncle Jagged, aunt Penny, my dearest Fang. Just a girl who is a bully—”

She gets cut off by Lenna glaring at her, “Couz a little more than bully, you need to tell them, remember they’re on your side not that bitch’s. You won’t tell them I will.”

Jagged leans over to put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, “Please little rock’ n Roller’.”

Marinette looks down at her lap with a look of defeat mutters out, “Her name is Lila Rossi she’s was a new student a few years ago, her mom is an Italian ambassador, well maybe? When she arrived at the class, she would straight out lie about anything, I figured it out so she made it her mission to destroy me. She turned the entire class against me, at one point my own parents didn’t believe me. She now makes up lies about me, steals and cheats from me, even getting physical such as tripping and slapping isn’t out of line for her.” She snaps her finger in remembrance, “Oh shoot it slipped my mind but she claims to have saved your cat, you were so grateful that you wrote a song about her.”

After speaking she looks at the adult’s faces expecting to not believe her as that was her unfortunate normal.

“THE FUCK.” Jagged yells out slamming his fist on the table, Penny furious, while Fang looks ready to bit off a certain girl’s sausage pigtail.

Penny looks at Marinette after she cool’s off and while Jagged is pacing around the room muttering profanities with Fang backing him up.

“Marinette what this girl is doing is horrible you should have never had to go through this, this girl has no right on any grounds and we will be sueing her.”

Marinette looks intrigued, “Suing?”

Penny nods, “First off this is most likely not her first occurrence, along with while the little white lies might not seem like they would hurt Jagged if its get’s out he wrote a song about a young girl while he is nowhere near her age and has no affiliation it will not be good.”

“I-I never thought of it that way.” Marinette ponders.

“Fuck!” Lenna exclaims showing her phone at the two.

Both Penny and Marinette Gasp at what the other found on the internet.

“Seems like little miss Rossi is in deep shit. Hey, Uncle Jagged can non-Parisians join the competition I have an idea!” Lenna turns to ask Jagged who storms back to the table sitting.

“Unfortunately no, why what’s your plan?” Jagged questions.

Lenna smirks at the group, “Ok minor issue Marinette how extra do you wanna go.”

Mari takes a second to gather her thoughts, “I am done with her hurting people, I’m in to go as extra as you want to go, let’s do this!”

That night they huddle to work out a plan with the addition of a video call from a certain group, along with some other people. The competition is a month away which leaves enough time to plan the downfall of the Rossi Kingdom

* * *

It’s the night of the competition, and everyone is their competing and cheering everyone on. How it works every competitor/ band sing 3 songs then the winner is picked, the winner gets to sing one more song, and they a chance to be discovered since the judges are kind of a big deal.

They are down to the last competitor’s, Lila-Pandemic a girl group consisting of Lila, Alya, Sabrina, 2 other girls from another class, (and Nino who is the DJ for the song) who are finishing up their last song with. XY looks intrigued, but unfortunately the other judge’s look at the routine tiredly or with boredom.

Once the girls are done and strut backstage, the announcer comes back to announce Kitty Section as the winners much to Lila’s distance. With much applause after their fourth song, Kitty Section walks off victorious with the winning trophy. 

Everyone stands up to leave but to the audience and performer’s confusion announces there is an after-show act. Jagged smirks from his judge’s chair as everyone sit’s back down, he announces “everyone ello yes this rock’ n roll’ talented band is not from here so we thought it would be an upcoming treat for you to witness history in the making enjoy and please welcome EMPIRE!!!”

The crowd shrugs I mean who is going to question the Jagged Stone, not them.

As is they where true Phantoms smoke to cover the stage as it clears up, they see the stage no longer empty but occupied the drummer curly-haired ginger, green-eyed fella clothed in ripped black jeans, combat boots, long-sleeved black flannel, and t-shirt along with a black bandanna. Sitting at his drum set which has been elevated a few feet above the stage.

Next up on the bass to the left was a shaggy brown-haired teen with matching brown eyes wearing the same as the drummer only with the shirt sleeveless, the flannel tied around his waist, and the bandanna wrapped around his right bicep.

On the right was the blue-eyed keyboardist who owned his short blonde into dyed purple hair wearing the same only the boots are vans, the flannel replaced with a black hoodie and no bandanna.

Not forgetting the ever-intriguing dark-haired guitarist with an undercut and heterochronic eyes. Clothed in the same black ripped black jeans, boots, and black v neck t-shirt, centered off the middle toward the left.

Off-centered to the right is another guitarist with a microphone, the brunette emerald-eyed girl better known as Lenna, had her short hair down but wavy along with the same outfit the lead guitarist was wearing with the addition of the black bandana around her head as well and a black hoodie.

Everyone holds their breath as the lead guitarist strums some chords. Lenna shouts at the crowd, “HELLO! We are EMPIRE!!! A lovely little rock band from America, today we have a special guest joining us, so sit back, relax, and enjoy the downfall!”

The confusion was high in the crowd but again don’t question Jagged Stone he knows what’s up.

The chords play, then the stage is taken by smoke again in the center stands a hunched over figure dressed in a pink a lined dress outlined and accented with black lace falling at her knees’, with a black petticoat and black Mary-jane shoes. The girl’s hair was down and curled to perfection, with special effect makeup from head to toe made her look like a puppet. While a large pink bow is proud and centered at the back of her head, strings were attached to her arms, hands, legs, and head. Above her head held a wooden x holding the strings which gave the impression of a Marinette doll.

The singer holding the mic in her hands begins to sing as the band starts their part,

**“Does it make you feel good to make me feel small?** **  
When you're pushing me down, does it make you feel tall?  
Pointing out my flaws cause you wanna erase them all  
Does it make you feel good to make me feel small.**” She stays hunched over until this next line where she lifts her chest and lifts her unused arm that was currently at her side up in the air limp as if someone manipulated the string to make her move. In return everyone could see the singer's face, leading to the beginning of chaos and Lila Rossi’s downfall.  
 **“Betcha didn't think I knew what I was made of  
Thought I would lay down, I wouldn't stand up  
Well listen up because you got it all wrong  
This is your song, this is your song**.” She straitens up fully and starts to tug on the strings to try and break free from her bounds.  
 **“I'm not a paper doll, can't make me what you want  
You just build me up and tear me down, enough’ s enough  
Go, leave me alone, cut me down but I won't fall  
I'm not a paper doll.”**

Her body goes limp again along with the string bust she stares into the crowd as she sings the next verse.  
 **“Did somebody make you feel invisible?  
Is it true hurt people hurt people?  
The way you hate and break, it don't make no sense at all  
But you're not gonna make me feel invisible”**

She repeats the tugging of the strings trying to break from the control.  
 **“Betcha didn't think I knew what I was made of  
Thought I would lay down, I wouldn't stand up  
Well listen up cause you got it all wrong  
This is your song, this is your song**”

Her limbs move as if it's out of her control, she tries fighting back but can’s, she’s under the puppeteer's control.

**“I'm not a paper doll, can't make me what you want** **  
You just build me up and tear me down, enough's enough  
Go, leave me alone, cut me down but I won't fall  
I'm not a paper doll  
I'm not a paper doll, can't make me what you want  
You just build me up and tear me down  
Enough's enough, go, leave me alone, oh oh  
Cut me down but I won't** **fall** **  
Oh, you'd love if you crumble me up in the palm of your hands  
Well, I bet that sucks cause now you know you can't  
Does it make you feel good to make me feel small?  
When you're pushing me down, does it make you feel tall?”**

Mari breaks free from the strings tugging them off of her in the fight over her for control, she moved toward the crowd to sing while stomping her foot at some parts.  
 **“I'm not a paper doll, can't make me what you want  
You just build me up and tear me down, enough's enough  
Go, leave me alone, cut me down but I won't fall  
I'm not a paper doll  
I'm not a paper doll, can't make me what you want  
You just build me up and tear me down, enough’ s enough**

**Go, leave me alone, cut me down but I won't fall.”**

She looks Lila’s way as she says the last line. **  
“I'm not a paper doll.”**

The audience amazed ruptures into applause, Lila is fuming as she not only lost the competition but Mari-trash is challenging her again! She is so busy in her thoughts she does not notice figures coming up behind her.

Smoke falls upon the stage, once it clears up, they can see Miraculously see Marinette out of the doll makeup and into simple everyday makeup, along with her hair still down but out of the bow and looser curls as they have let up. Along with a black and white plaid A-line skirt that falls a couple of inches above the knee, combat boots, and a black tank top with the bandana wrapped around her thigh.

The band starts as Marinette gets situated at the microphone, looking at the crowd she sings.

**“This is to the ones who broke our hearts** **  
This is to the ones who played a part  
In making our lives a living hell**”

The band quiets down as they move to the side allowing for a projector screen to come down in the middle.

**“This is to the voices in our heads** **  
This is to the ones who always said  
We wouldn't amount to anything  
So what if we're not perfect  
And so what, we know we're worth it  
Listen up, here's our song  
For the young, the lost and the underdogs  
We're taking over  
We're taking over  
** **We get right and we get it wrong**

**But we got use to staying strong  
We're taking over  
We're taking over now, now, now, yeah  
This is for the ones who you walk by  
This is for the ones who took their lives  
It gets better, give it time”**

It played as the song was sung, a girl with curly pink hair and candy pink eyes looked into the camera with a wave and pink eyes, “I’m not sure how to start this.” She begins saying. “But a few years ago, a girl came to my school, she put voices in my best friend’s head saying Zoe wouldn’t amount to anything, she’s not good enough, not worth it, she turned the whole school against my friend including me her best friend against her.” She tears upholding a frame up to the camera showing a picture of her with a beautiful silver-haired purple-eyed teen making a silly face at the camera. Setting it down she held up a newspaper article making the crowd gasp. Because of it, she killed herself on February 7th. Every action has an equal opposite reaction, Zoe couldn’t do it alone.” She says with tears flowing down her cheeks.

**“This is for the girls who like chicks** **  
** **And this is for the guy who likes chick flicks  
Baby, the world is yours and mine  
So what if we're not perfect  
And so what, we know we're worth it  
Listen up, here's our song  
For the young, the lost and the underdogs  
We're taking over  
We're taking over  
We get it right and we get it wrong  
But we got used to staying strong  
We're taking over”**

The image transferred to another girl a blue and pink-haired girl, “This is for my kind and sensitive brother who fell into her rein and lost himself, becoming what he hated. Different kids tell their story articles of kids falling into depression, moving schools, etc. with the common story of their fall began with one’s reign mush to the audience disgust that a number of people could be bad enough to do that to the kind souls. Many of the Akumaa class who started to have doubts about Lila become concerned about where this is going once, they see the panic on the girl’s face. It tenfold once they see two men in suits behind her ready to grab her when she A runs or B attacks. News articles keep popping up on the screen until a familiar face is shown.

**“We're taking over now, now, now, yeah  
We're still standing, we're still breathing  
We're still fighting, we're not leaving  
Let me see you, if you hear me, sing along  
We're still standing, we're still breathing  
We're still fighting, we're not leaving  
Let me see you, if you hear me, sing along**”

Marinette Dupain-Cheng the same girl singing is now projected on the screen as well. “You all must be thinking what is this about, well for a couple of years you may have heard me as a liar, or full of jealousy but you're wrong. I just discovered the start of a reign that had yet to begin. For that, I was punished and executed by the crown. By that I was lied about, witnessed lies, slapped, tripped, expelled, how those I love doubt me, pulled into a depression landslide but no more this is my time to stand up, I’m still standing, I’m still breathing, I’m still fighting, and I’m not leaving Lila. This is the end of your rein. The multiple screens pop up with the people from before as the lyric Let me see you, if you hear me, sing along plays they say, “ the crown that tore down ( the victim’s name) was the rein of Lila Rossi!” The crowd gasps looking over to the girl struggling to get out of the men’s grip. The classmates back up some with disgust, some crying, all-knowing they fucked up but ready to right their wrongs since most have already started that process with the bake’s daughter.   
**“Listen up, here's our song  
For the young, the lost and the underdogs”**

A swarm of teens comes onto the stage to sing the last verse glaring at Lila as they sing their hearts out. Every single one of those teens has been affected by the Rossi rein at one point or another. The crowd recognized the Pink haired girl holding her friends’ picture, along with the blue and pink-haired girl, and so many others. It's unbelievable how one crown can collapse so many reins. Many are determined to make sure it never will happen again.

**“We're taking over** **  
We're taking over  
We get it right and we get it wrong  
But we got used to staying strong  
We're taking over  
We're taking over now, now, now, yeah  
We're taking over now, now, now, yeah  
We're taking over now”**

The teens, Mari, and the band bow their heads after the last note, the projector comes to life once again with Jagged Stone, Penny, and Fang on screen. Jagged speaks first, “Ello, Lila that’s her name correct?” He looks over at Penny who nods. “Oddly fitting Lie-La, hm but you have told many lies you may deem them harmless or you might say them to harm instinctually whose to say but they have consequences. It’s not Rocking to say you saved my cat when I have not and will never own a cat considering I’m allergic to them, and Fang would eat them.” Fang jumps onto the rock stars lap, “Yes this is Fang as you can see, not furry, small, a cat nor needs saving thank you very much.” Fang wags his tail looking at the camera as he is on his back in Jagged’s lap. “There for I have never written a song about you in thanks for saving him, nor are you my muse in any situation.”

Penny takes over, “Jagged is 34 he does not write songs about minors especially not ones who are not even affiliated with him family-wise. We will be suing, thank you.”

Next up was Prince Ali explaining his charity's focus and how he has never met the girl in his life let alone work on a charity with her, be her friend, or hang out with him.

Steven Beiselburg denying knowing her along with mentioning none of his director coworkers have even heard of her.

Gabriel Agreste shows up, “I had no idea she was claiming to be my muse which she is not, nor is she dating my son which she claims, along with the lines she harasses my son which has just been brought to my attention. Lila Rossi, you are fired and will be taken to court.”

A few more celebrities show up denying claims she has made and most mentioning suing her. 

Up until Ladybug goes onto screen stating, “Lila Rossi and I have never and will never be best friends in fact I have a severe dislike toward the girl. Also, she is in no way shape, or form the ancestor of the fox wielder as it does not bet past down from generation to generation. Bug out!”

A clip of Lila gripping Adrian’s arm leaving bloody crescents onto his arm. Then a clip of Lila attacking Marinette in the bathroom, grabbing her hair and forcing her to the floor, talking down to her, and threatening the poor girl. Much to many’s horrors, it became a nightmare once they saw a clip of Lila chasing after an Akumaa actively adding Hawkmoth.

The screen has changed to live footage as Lila’s mother approaches her daughter, “how dare you, Lila Bella Rossi, making up ailments and disabilities, ruining multiple peoples' lives, aiding a terrorist.” She points to the stage, “How many people lives have you killed with your words! You are going back home to Italy young lady where you will be grounded.” She sobs into her hands.

The police handcuff Lila along with handing her mother stacks of paper due to the restraining orders, and legal actions the others have taken. They move to take out the screaming banshee but Marinette lifts her head and gives them the halt sign.

The teens on stage have disappeared off to the side of the crowd moving into empty seats/ Isles.

The band and Mari are set back up to their regular positions, the music begins the final strike upon the Rossi Rein.

**“** **I can remember a time when I was so afraid  
When even my shadow wouldn't follow me”**

Marinette Starts off with nodding to the right then left looking at the bandmates who nod back. Taking the microphone off the stand she continues.

**“So I, I, I'm picking up my sword  
To shatter all the pieces that I was before  
'Cause I, I, I'm worth fighting for  
For, for, for.”**

She goes to the edge of the stage and on the cage, she kicks her foot out as if breaking down a wall. Glaring at Rossi when I dare you come's on.

**“So put me in a cage  
Lock me in a room  
Throw away the key  
I dare you  
I'll break down the walls  
A high heeled wrecking ball  
And I won't let you tear me down, no, oh, oh  
Throw away the key  
I dare you, oh, oh  
And I won't let you tear me down, no”**

A flash of smoke and she is back in her doll costume limp.

**“I had an opinion, but I never spoke my mind  
And I wouldn't argue, even when I knew I was right”**

The strings were broken again as she tugs them free and moves around the stage singing as band members join in.

**“But I'm not that girl anymore  
Yeah, I lost the battle but I won the war  
'Cause I, I, I'm worth fighting for  
For, for, for**

**So put me in a cage  
Lock me in a room  
Throw away the key  
I dare you  
I'll break down the walls  
A high heeled wrecking ball  
And I won't let you tear me down, no, oh, oh.”**

She looks over at Lila whose face is red with anger, not only is her kingdom falling apart with the school, but all of Paris, her family, and the entire world since the show was broadcast around the world live. She’s a performer and as every performer, this is the closing night her final act, the show cannot go on any longer, the curtains have closed.   
**“Throw away the key  
I dare you, oh, oh  
And I won't let you tear me down, no.” **

The smoke is back and the baker’s daughter is seen in her black tank top and skirt yet again. She moves back to the center stage as the light falls onto her.

**“I just kept on running, running, running  
Trying to find out who I was  
I would go the distance but it wasn't far enough  
But now I'm standing straight and know exactly who I am  
Yeah, yeah  
I can remember a time when I was so afraid.”**

When the music slows the smoke comes back for one last costume change.

The red-haired drummer is still wearing his bandana but his top wear is replaced with a white sleeveless graphic tee, with the same pants but yellow combat boots and a yellow and black flannel.

Bassist could be shown wearing eyeliner, a blue bomber jacket with a white undershirt, and black Joggers, with ankle-high black and white converse.

The Pianist was wearing frayed blue skinny jeans with tan work boots, and a long-sleeved white graphic tee.

The now green-clad lead guitarist was wearing a black bandana as well, black combat boots, his black ripped skinny jeans with a black undershirt and green leather jacket.

While Lenna had her hair half up half down with space buns, a smoky eye makes up with a purple lip, her ear piercing’s in going up to her ear’s. She was wearing black baggy high- waisted draw stringed jogger pant’s a white crop tank top, and a cropped frayed green corduroy jacket along with combat boots, and bracelets running up her wrists.

Lastly was Marinette with loose wavy hair smokey eye makeup with a red lip, wearing her regular ladybug earrings, a blacked crop tank top, red leather jacket with gold accents, high waited to rip skinny jeans and heeled combat boots.

**“Put me in a cage  
Lock me in a room  
Throw away the key  
I dare you  
I'll break down the walls  
A high heeled wrecking ball.”**

On High Heeled wreaking ball, she kicked out into the crowd breaking down the metaphorical wall one last time, making her way up to Lila she sings,  
 **“And I won't let you tear me down, no, oh, oh  
Throw away the key  
I dare you, oh, oh**.”

Once she is right in front of the struggling ready to attack sausage pigtail wearing girl she sings,  
 **“And I won't let you tear me down, no.”**

Marinette takes a breath as she looks Lila straight in the eye’s, checkmate your rein has ended. As she turns on her heel back to Empire on stage the once silent crowd burst into applause, cheer, and a standing ovation that took minutes to clam down.

Lila was taken out after that to be charged and trialed, having to face the charges that lying and bullying have got her into.

That night Marinette continued to patch up her relationships with her classmates who already went through the effort to fact check and come to her side once again. Others have started the process but may or may not be totally forgiven in the future.

But Marinette celebrated with her cousins’ band as the empire of Lila Rossi has fallen and burned to ash. 


	2. Reactions have equal opposite reactions!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every action in this world has a lasting effect on other people. With Marinette exposing Lila for who she is, who would be impacted what would become of those who doubted the Marinette empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's me again! How is everyone! I hope well! I do not own miraculous sadly or everyone would drink respect Marinette juice! But please enjoy comment, constructively criticize and please read the endnotes!

Alya was excited, while she would rather be interviewing the performers than be a performer for the music competition. She got to spend time with her boyfriend, best friend, and other friendly acquainted she is working up to friend status with. Nino has been distant lately though, thankfully he agreed to DJ their performance allowing for them to be well less distant!

The girls suture off stage with pure confidence in their skill, after Lila finished telling the group how amazing they have been and that her choreographer great great great aunt will be ecstatic!

Unfortunately, Alya thought at least Kitty Section won my friends truly deserve it, they are going to go so far with how talented Rose, Luka, Ivan, and Juleka are!

“ …. please welcome EMPIRE!!!! “Alya looks over at Lila, “Huh I didn’t know we would be getting a concert after our competition; I can so put them on my Lady blog!!” Lila nods with a smile, “my third cousins in the band I’m so sorry to keep it a secret but that’s how she and her band wanted it! I’m sure I could ask them to give you an interview!”

Alya side hugs the other, “girl you’re the best!” The class watches as the drummer, keyboardist, bassist, and guitarist appear on stage. Throughout the crowd, you can hear many comments of appreciation for the American boys.

Once the singer and only female appear on stage, Lila points up at her with a cheerful grin. “Look everyone that’s my cousin, I taught her everything she knows!” Many in the class including Alya praise Lyla, though much to Alya’s confusion she heard Nino have an intake of breath, Kim curse, and Chloe snort. Well, Chloe snorting at another is not uncommon, but Alya could not come up with a reason for the way Nino and Kim’s reactions.

She watches as Nino taps Lyla on the shoulder and asks, “Hey duetted what’s your cousin's name?”

With an angelic smile, Lila answers, “Oh it's Iris!”

“HELLO! We are EMPIRE!!! A lovely little rock band from America, today we have a special guest joining us, so sit back, relax, and enjoy the downfall!” Lenna Shouts out causing the class's attention to go back to the band.

As the chords play and the Marinette doll appears on stage the crowd gasps in amazement.

**“Does it make you feel good to make me feel small?** **  
When you're pushing me down, does it make you feel tall?  
Pointing out my flaws cause you wanna erase them all  
Does it make you feel good to make me feel small?**”

The Marinette puppet lifts her head looking at Lyla, Alya gasps looking between the two girls as she recognizes the doll as her friend Marinette.

Alya finally focusing on Lyla sees her friend with tears in her eyes,” Why is my cousin singing with Marinette, why must she come after me in front of everyone!” Alya goes to comfort her friend only for Nino to put an arm on her shoulder with a shake of his head no. Ignoring her boyfriend she goes to comfort the girl anyway. ‘The audacity this girl has and amount of petty it takes to do this. What is Marinette thinking!’ Alya thinks to herself.

The part-time fox holder watches the performance in anger, confusion, and annoyance at her friend. Unaware of Lyla’s fuming, or Kim behind the two looking cautiously at the sausage haired orange and green wearing girl. All Alya could think about was, ‘What is she doing? Marinette wouldn’t do something so drastic without reason, right? No, but—oh that kick was badass, you go girl! Wait no were mad Alya Mad. How dare she attack Lyla like this! But i-it’s Marinette! Oh, that last note who knew this shy girl can sing! Wait costume change, oh this girl outdid herself! Did she get any sleep? Wait not Lyla is crying, but wait none of this makes sense!

The projector plays a girl with curly pink hair and candy pink eyes looked into the camera with a wave and pink eyes, “I’m not sure how to start this.” She begins saying. “But a few years ago, a girl came to my school, she put voices in my best friend’s head saying Zoe wouldn’t amount to anything, she’s not good enough, not worth it, she turned the whole school against my friend including me her best friend against her.” She tears upholding a frame up to the camera showing a picture of her with a beautiful silver-haired purple-eyed teen making a silly face at the camera. Setting it down she helps up a newspaper article making the crowd gasp. Because of it, she killed herself on February 7th. Every action has an equal opposite reaction, Zoe couldn’t do it alone.” She says with tears flowing down her cheeks.

Alya gasp at the screen, ‘what the heck that’s terrible what monster would do such a thing? What’s going on! No one should be alone, it kind of reminds me of when I first met Mari… she was so lonely! But now she is trying to make Lyla into what she was, friendless!’

She watches the image transferred to another girl a blue and pink-haired girl, “This is for my kind and sensitive brother who fell into her rein and lost himself, becoming what he hated. Different kids tell their story articles of kids falling into depression, moving schools, etc.”

Alya listens in disgust at whoever these people are, if it was up to her they would get a fist to the face and a true fight for ruining innocent people's lives. She frowns as a loose memory plays of Marinette becoming less cheerful over time. ‘But where did that behavior start?... when Lyla showed up?! But this can’t be right!’

Marinette’s face pops up and as she speaks Alya’s heart shatters but her brain is in denial.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng the same girl singing is now projected on the screen as well. “You all must be thinking what is this about, well for a couple of years you may have heard me as a liar, or full of jealousy but you are wrong. I just discovered the start of a reign that had yet to begin. For that, I was punished and executed by the crown. By that I was lied about, witnessed lies, slapped, tripped, expelled, how those I love doubt me, pulled into a depression landslide but no more this is my time to stand up, I’m still standing, I’m still breathing, I’m still fighting, and I’m not leaving Lila. This is the end of your rein. The multiple screens pop up with the people from before as the lyric Let me see you, if you hear me, sing along plays they say, “the crown that tore down ( the victim’s name) was the rein of Lila Rossi!”

She turns toward her friend with tear-filled furious eyes and shouts, “YOU DID THIS.” She gets quieter eyes narrowed at the lier, “ You hurt my best friend you did what to her! You cause the most cheerful wonderful girl in the world into depression!” Nino grabs onto Alya holding her back as he glares at Lyla.

Meanwhile, 2 guys in suits are keeping Lyla in place so she cannot escape, though she is pulling a pity party that is falling onto death ears.

Alya watched it all unfold in fury, ‘lies, lies and more lies, this girl could have killed all of our futures, she harnesses my friends, and she hurt my best friend HOW DARE She!’ A voice in her head retaliates with,’ but you did not have to believe her, you were the one to turn your back on the girl who made your life so much better, you fed into the lies and had a contribution to the Rossie Rein as it is called.’

The strong-headed girl crumbles onto the floor sobbing in horror as she watches Lyla chase the akumatized butterfly. It was the last straw, this was too much for her. To be lied to, psychologically manipulated into abandoning her best friend, to have hurt her best friend the way that only she was responsible for was just too much for her to handle.

She’s glad the empress has been executed and no longer in rein, and she is so happy for Marinette for staging up for herself while looking badass! But she ruined everything she was a pon in the chess game the simple jester, she was the puppet, not Marinette. And it's time for her to take Marinette’s lead and break the strings that manipulated her. She gathers herself together as Lila walks out to her metaphorical execution, goes up to the lying fiend fives her the middle finger but blatantly ignores her, and walks away.

The journalist goes back home and explains everything to her family, she grounds herself, but takes time to purge the lies from the lady blog makes an apology video that took her all night to make with all the fact-checking she had to do. Then the next morning she went to the Dupein- Chang bakery and begged at Marinette’s feet for forgiveness. While she was not forgiven right away, she works every single day to become the friend Marinette needs her to be. She will never let the Marinette empire fall on her watch again!

As for Chloe, Kim, and Nino, well while they realized as to what Lila was at different times the truth was truly proven when Lila pointed out her cousin. You see Chloe, Kim, Nino, and Marinette were childhood friends who grew apart. But considering they met Lenna before they definitely knew she was not Lila's cousin. While they didn’t realize the extent Lila has lied to they whee horrified to learn the truth. Which lead to the makeup of the friendship four, and how the three became the knights of the Marinette empire. Forever protective making sure to never abandon their true empire again.

It will take the class along time to grovel enough for Marinette to even begin the healing process with her old classmates, as she transferred into Marc's class but they will get there. 

As for Adrien well let's just say a certain Kitty became extremely confused with his feelings once he saw Marinette as confident as he has only ever seen in Ladybug. Come on Rockernette is badass! But seriously plagg and Adrien were beyond furious and accidental cataclysms may have definitely happened on his way back home. After having a long take with Marinette, with a lot of tears mind you. The two are as close as they can be though Marinette is still warry as it is going to take a while for her to truly be ok after the trauma Rossi left behind. But the Rossi Empire has been distinguished. Like all things in history, it is over but never truly forgotten, the lasting impact will shake many for the rest of their lives, but we live and learn and hope it never happens again. As for now, the Rossi empire is to never rise again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! I hope you liked it! This would have been done weeks ago but unfortunately, my childhood dog of 13 years past and I really wasn't in the mood to write, plus ya know college gets in the way. Fortunately, we found a pup who needed a home, she is a King Charles Cavalier, if anyone has any tips for that breed of puppy it would be appreciated!! (We only had a Shih Tzu) Hope you enjoyed it! And thank you all so much for the love on this story, it was an out of whim write, and for it to have gotten this much love makes me overjoyed so I thank you all from the bottom of my heart! I wanted to explain a bit so Marinette won't truly forgive the last like 5% and even that will not happen till later in their lives until they actually show Marinette they truly care and appreciate her. Partys will not cut it, groveling will need to be involved. But that being said it is Marinette and she will not hold a grudge against them for ever. I believe lila used psychological tricks upon the class to believe her, which while there at fault you cannot totally blame them. Like if someone talks about certain things to make you purposely think of that thing you can't blame the person for being tricked but still it wasn't right what they did! Anyway, have a lovely day, and thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts down below! Also Lila roleplayer people, I don't care if you comment on my story its whatever, but please do not comment on other peoples comment's if they want to express their thought leave them be. Please and Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading it is always so appreciated! This is my 2nd ever fic, ( the first is still going on thought, please check it out if you are into my hero academia!) That being said I am always down for some constructive criticism! The songs were all from Bea Miller in the order they are called Paper doll, We're taking over, and I Dare you! I was walking to work one day and these songs came on, I heard them before but the idea of Marinette singing them to take down Lila inspired me to write this fic instead of doing my assignments for school, oh well. But I hope you enjoyed it, please comment I would love to know your thoughts and have a lovely day!!!!


End file.
